Hillmen of Rhudaur
The Hillmen (S."Endolwaith" or "Emynedain") were the original inhabitants of the Trollshaws.They were usually considered descendants of the Mabion Bran of the second Age who had become subjects of the Arvandor-Priesthood.The original Hillmen of Rhudaur were also known as the Noi Trevan (Hi."Nine Tribes"), but other Hillmen clans became a bit more urbanized and intermixed with the Dunmen who had come to Rhudaur from the south, these folk became the rhudaurian Commoners or Rhudaurim, but the more conservative clans who had kept their old traditions and lifestyle were still referred to as the Hillmen or Munentaen.The Hillman-Language was a daen-tongue known as Blarm. Appearance The Hillmen were usually short, often about 5 ft, and dark haired and dark eyed, often with a slight swarthy complexion.Males grew long beards which they always kept accurately trimmed and often braided. Clothes Clothes were made of hide and wool.Common garments were the Kalth a kind of skirt or kilt and the Kullodoo, in the cold seasons the Hillmen wore fur-capes and high-boots, in the warm seasons they preferred light leather or wool and light moccasin-like leather-shoes.Armour was also made of hardened leather and heavy hide. Culture Politics The Hillmen were ruled by Hill-Chiefs,the Ruler of a Village was called "Magtuma" while the chief of an entire tribe was known as the Targadh or Acrosma, their Witch-Priestesses were known as Buitseach.The High-Chief presiding over all of the nine tribes was known as the Targadh-Arm. Society The Hillmen were skilled hunters and Herders. The traditional Hillmen lived in mobile camps known as "Dachaidhean", for the migratory tribes followed the great Feithan-herds.They lived in light hide-houses called "Tech". Every tribe also had a sacred "Maighba" or Winter-campsite.The more urbanized groups had however abandoned their old ways. The tribes were divided into three classes, not formed by blood or heritage but by skill; the Triach ("Chiefs"), Dhier ("Hunters"), and Dear ("Makers"). Religion The Hillmen rejected the veneration both of Eru and the Valar and of the Dark Cults, for they believed they had been cheated by both light and darkness. Instead they revered ancestral spirits of the dead known as "Boghain", and personal totems embodying strength, called Ail-Leagan (Hi."Little Jewels").Towards the Bâna-Flâhês (Bl."White Fiends") or Elves, whom the Hillmen suspect of being servants of the Powers of the West, the Hillmen reacted with a mix of fear, distrust and hostility. Warfare Common weapons were the Creg, a very heavy throwing Spear, the light Javelin, knives and Throwing axes.The Hillman-smiths usually worked with Bronze or Copper which they called "Red Gold".Professional Warriors or Soldiers were called Kern, traditionalist Berserker-Warriors devoted to preserve the Old Ways were called Ful Hiam (Hi."Fiery Hearts"). Known Tribes *Baris *Black Hills Tribe (Hillmen of Gundabad) *Corcur *Creoth *Coldirith *Hoarwell-Men *Ironeye *Maic Tarra *Moic-Fin *Thadris *Trev Dúvardain *Trev Gallorg *Wolf-Hides The Hillmen in LOTRO In The Lord of the Rings Online the Hillmen (and their removed relatives the Gauredain) are said to have been descendants of the original Inhabitants of Eriador who had been driven out or subjugated by the Numenoreans in the second Age.The LOTRO Storyline knows four tribes of Hillman-descend in the late third Age, the Trev Dúvardain and Trev Gallorg of Angmar, the Creoth'' '' of the Lonely Lands and the Corcur of the Misty Mountains plus the Men of the Coldfells (who fight on both sides as forces of Angmar or in the Army of the free peoples).The Angmarim (including their main Tribe, the men of the iron Crown) are depicted as Hillmen-Kin too. Hillmen of renown Abb Broggha Bruggha Crannog Curotal Domongart Hwaldar Leamon Mongán Finn Rhugga Ruggha Talin Loech Úasal Notes Original forms in MERP: Ne Dreubhan = Noi Trevan Targ = Targadh Wegech = Buitseach dacaith = Dachaidean taigh = tech tiark = triach Dheusan = Dear Cultirith = Coldirith Category:Peoples Category:Mortal Men Category:Daen Category:Eriadorians Category:Rhudaur Category:Trollshaws Category:Tribe Category:Angmar